


Caliginous Cuddling

by Warwelf



Series: It Came From Tumblr [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket Kismesissitude, F/M, and that also seems to apply, but also... cuddles?, while typing the last one I saw the tag:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warwelf/pseuds/Warwelf
Summary: I recently deleted my tumblr, and this is one of two fanfics I felt like saving from it. It was originally written in September 2012, as part of an ill-fated attempt at answering one of those 30-day art challenges with fanfic. The prompt was "Cuddles (naked)"Original header notes: Vriska <3< Eridan. Pre-game, post Vriska’s wounding, let’s-say-they-somehow-aren’t-underaged-at-this-point-in-the-timeline AU. Hermaphroditism assumed, but genitals not described in detail.





	Caliginous Cuddling

Even the puddles of light beneath the blinds were bright enough to hurt his eyes. It must have been past noon already, but it only took one glance at Vriska for him to confirm they were both too tired to even crawl to a recuperacoon. He knew they’d regret this come evening, but that ought to enhance the experience, right? One more scar to remember the day by.

He winced as he felt her tracing the fresh scabs on his chest, using just enough pressure to tease without yet reopening his wounds. So she was awake, contrary to appearances. He saw the quirk of her lips and read the implicit threat, the threat that she might use her other hand, the hand that refused to tire, refused to yield, the hand that could still tear him apart. He shook his head slightly, almost imperceptibly, and shifted the hand that cupped her head, running his fingers through her hair, claws catching and pulling at the unruly mop. He smiled as he curled his thumb to prod at the scarring around her ruined eye.

Words came slowly to a tongue dulled by weariness, but he was never one for subtle gestures, so he forced himself to slur out, “Or maybe I should take th other one. I’m sure Ter wwould be glad to teach you howw to smell.”

She shifted on top of him, reaching for his throat, but her steel hand froze just short of its target, his breath catching in the same moment. Neither of them were really used to the feel of another body against theirs, much less a naked body, and far less the sensation of direct contact between their genitals. His bulge throbbed under her weight and she failed to even articulate a proper protest, draping herself over him, the points of her claws, organic and artificial, pricking his scalp just behind the base of his horns. Her hips bucked against his and his eyes went wide. Here was Vriska Serket so lost in the moment she wasn’t even fighting him, wasn’t even feigning disgust. Something had to be done. Something drastic.

He wrenched her head around by the horn and whispered in her ear, close enough for the teeth to prick and the tongue to tease, “You’re cute when you blush.”

That did it. She thrashed against him, momentarily reenergized, tearing at him with all she had, from the claws on her toes to the teeth she raked across his cheek and jaw. It wasn’t until he planted a knee in her groin that the weariness stole back into her limbs and she collapsed on top of him again, still lightly scoring his shoulders with her nails.

“I’ll ruin you, Ampora,” she muttered, “I’ll tie you naked to the mast of my ship and fly your stupid clothes as flags.”

“You come up with the shittiest threats when you’re half-asleep I swwear to fuckin god.”

“Shuuuuuuuut uuuuuuuup!”

The stinging slap of her metal hand across his face was a welcome pain, and he grinned a razor grin in her face. She bit down on his lower lip and hissed through freshly bloodied fangs, “I h8 you so much.”

He drew four new weeping cerulean lines down the back of her neck and rubbed bloody handprints down her back. She hissed again, but seemed disinclined to any more energetic response.

“I hate you too, Vvris,” he sighed, “I hate you too.”


End file.
